Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaustion pipe in the mechanical field.
Related Art
The exhaustion system refers to a system for collecting and discharging exhaust gas, including an exhaust manifold, an exhaustion pipe, a hush pipe and a resonator. The exhaustion pipe is one of the important parts of the exhaustion system. The exhaust gas has a large amount of heat. Not only does the exhaust gas discharged have a high temperature, but also the heat of the exhaust gas is transferred to the exhaustion pipe, for which the exhaustion pipe will keep having a high temperature. To this end, vehicles and persons behind the exhaustion pipe will be put in a dangerous position.
The exhaustion pipes available on the market simply discharge the exhaust gas to the atmosphere. The temperature of the exhaust gas and the exhaustion pipe is higher than normal discharge temperature, which brings a higher risk.
For example, in Chinese patent publication CN104564291A, the gas discharge space of the exhaustion pipes is added by increasing the number of channels of the exhaustion pipe, which is complicated in production and mounting. Even though heat dissipation is achieved, the production cost is increased. Such an exhaustion pipe could not achieve a good heat dissipation effect within a short time period as external air could not enter into the pipe. And after being continuously sued, the heat dissipation efficiency of the exhaustion pipe is greatly decreased, for which the discharge temperature requirement could not be obtained.
For example, in Chinese patent CN203822436U, a number of coolers are added to the exhaustion pipe. Such an exhaustion pipe has a larger number of components and a complicated configuration. The coolers are transversely mounted in the exhaustion pipe by being transverse (i.e., substantially perpendicular) to the exhaust tailpipes. The air and the exhaust gas are evenly mixed, which nevertheless could hinder discharge of the exhaust gas and is not suitable for large-power exhaust gas discharge.
For example, in Chinese patent publication CN104481660A, a heat dissipation layer is added to the outer side the exhaustion pipe and on the outer sidewall of the exhaustion pipe. The heat dissipation layer is of a high cost and tends to be damaged for being mounted on the outer side. The heat dissipation efficiency of the exhaust gas within the exhaustion pipe is largely decreased and the discharge temperature requirement could not be met.
To sum up, an exhaustion pipe having a simple configuration, a fast heat dissipative effect and safe performance, is required to address the shortcomings of configuration of the exhaustion pipe.